Persona - Monochrome Soul
by Shini Kurogane
Summary: In a new town, a new protagonist arrives, just to meet an accident and lose his memories. With they lost, now must he faces his destiny with his new friends. Can he do it? Can he recovers his memories? Or will he instead find darkness hidden in them? And what about the voices? Who are they? Now let's begin the new stage.
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone, eh, I'm sorry if my English and writing style are a bit bad, it's not my first language you know and this is my first fic. I and my friend suddenly got this idea while we're following a competition back at our school and we've been trying to write this since that. Well, it's been described in the summary, so I think it's better for you to just read it. Any kinds of reviews are accepted, I'm still new after all *Nervous laugh*. Now, I present to you, Persona - Monochrome Soul. I hope you like it. Happy reading._

* * *

Prologue

I wake up upon the sound of wheels screeching against the road. "Have we arrived yet?" I ask. "No, we haven't, Sir. The Seishina town is still a couple miles away. There's just a train passing by. Please, if you want you can continue your rest," the taxi driver reply. "Heh, alright," said me as I start to continue my sleep. "Oh, the barrier has been lifted," the taxi driver say. I ignore him and continue to sleep. 'New town, huh. Guess with me living this way, this will always happens to me,' I think. 'Keep moving from one school to another. Sometimes too short that I even haven't made a friend yet. Well, not that I care about it. After all friends are useless, the only thing they can do is just to drag you down and make you unable to forward. So maybe it's a luck that this happened to me. But still, living a life like this is too boring even for me. Even though I have this "power" it's still boring without any decent "enemies",' I think.

'_Hell, I don't even need any friends, moreover this life. I just wish that all of this will end quickly.'_

'_Hm, as you wish.'_

'Huh, whose voice is that?' I think, surprised by the sudden voice. "Huh, w-what happened? The barrier," said the taxi driver, making me more confused. But I don't have any time to think, because in an instant some red lights are going quickly towards me without I even know what that is. When I know it, it's already too late. 'Shit, the train,' I think as the train just crash through the rear part of taxi. And the next thing I know is just some red lights and more red color, and then, darkness.

* * *

'_Is, is this how I am going to meet my end? Just like this.'_

'_But, but I guess it's alright.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_There's still much more opportunity in front of you, you know.'_

'_Ugh, who, who are you? How do you can know so much about me?'_

'_Me, oh, of course I know many things about you. After all, I am you, and, you are I.'_

And then, I see some sort of scenes like a memory. I don't know whose memory is this but with me in each of them I guess them are mine. 'A-are they mine?' I ask. And then I notice, in majority of them is a girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, white skin and always smiling when she is with me. 'W-who is that girl? Why is she always smiling when near me? No one has ever smiled when I near them because of my attitude, even my parents that I rarely meet. So, why is she always smiling? Moreover, why can she smile like that?' asked me.

'_Who she is, I can't say. The only thing I can say is that she is one of your greatest and only opportunity and chance on achieving happiness.'_

'_W-what?'_

'_That's all I got to say. The rest is up to you. So I ask you once again. Do you really just want to accept your fate and die?'_

I think of all my past current life and I think that it's better to end it. But, when I see that girl, I just have some sort of feeling that I just can't let go this life, that I must find and know that girl. With that in my mind, I finally make up my decision.

'_My answer is, no. if there's a chance that I can get out of this life I will find no matter how dangerous and perilous the journey to it. That's my answer.'_

'_Are you sure? Is that your final answer?'_

I notice that this voice, which is a male I'm sure, is chuckling, hoping to test my will. So, I will keep my will.

'_Yes, that's my final answer.'_

'_Then, so be it.'_

Suddenly, there is a light that shines upon me. So bright, that I have to shield my eyes with my hands. Not knowing that the voice is starting to disappear.

'_May we meet again, "partner".'_

'_W-what?'_

And then, I lose my consciousness once again. But instead of darkness, I was surrounded by light that is starting to turn into velvet colored one.

* * *

When I regain my consciousness I am sitting in the middle of a room that is surrounded by many shelves that is filled with velvet colored books. So many that I'm sure that this is bigger than the national library.

Then I notice that there are two people in front of me. The one that is in front me is a short old man that is dressed like some sort of a high class gentleman, but the bizarre look and long nose ruin that thought, making him more like an eccentric mad old gentleman. While that is for the man in front of me, the woman on his left is nothing like that. She is wearing some sort of dark blue coat with black socks and blue high-heels. She is quite young with pale skin and platinum blond hair, but her yellow eyes and how she looks ruin that. It's like she is some kind of a cold empress. But I have no time for that because the man is starting to talk to me.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room. Long time no see," said the man. "L-long time no see, w-what do you mean?" I ask. "Ugh, m-my head. Grah," I say while holding my very painful head. "Ugh." "Hm, looks like, you've encountered an anomaly in your life. But, I don't know whether this is luck or not. Looks like this anomaly has set you into a journey," said the man. "J-journey? W-what do you mean?" asked me, still clutching my head because of the pain. "Hm, looks like your pain is making you can't comprehend any of this. Here, let me help you," said him while moving his right hand. Suddenly the pain is gone, but I still can't hold the feeling that something is missing from me. "Tell me, what is this place? And who are you?" asked me. "Hm, looks like we have to introduce ourselves again," said the man.

"Alright, my name is Igor, one of the residents of this place, the Velvet Room. And the one on my left is my assistant, Margaret," said Igor. "Long time no see, and nice to meet you," said Margaret. "N-nice to meet you too," I reply. "What is this place actually?" I ask. "This is the Velvet Room, a place between reality and dream, light and darkness. Because of the anomaly, you're able to come here. But after all, you still the one who signed the contract, so you always can come in here anytime," said Igor. "Contract? What contract?" I ask. And then, suddenly there is a paper on the table in front of me. On it written, "I chose this fate of mine on my own free will". But the place where my name is supposed to be is blurry. I don't know why, but even if I move my head I still can't see my name. "Why I can't see my name?" asked me. "Because that's not our right to tell you," said Igor. "I see, then what else you can tell me? What about the journey you mentioned before?" I ask. "Ah, yes the journey, as I said before you will face a journey after this. You will be given a year to find the truth behind the anomaly that is the source for your journey," said Igor. "O-one year?" asked me, surprised. "H-how can I complete a journey in only one year?" asked me. "Do not worry, there will be some helps to you along the way, even though the way you will face is filled with peril and danger, with the help you receive you will surely able to pass it. But that is still depends on yourself," said Igor.

"A-alright, then, looks like it's my time to go," said me, while standing and turn to go. "Ah, before that, this," said Igor, while throw a card towards me. When I catch the card, I see that the picture on it is blurry and keep moving. "What is this?" asked me. "Because you lose your "power", then I guess this will suffice for now," said Igor smirking. "Power? What power?" I ask, confused. "That, you must find out yourself. Now, until we meet again," said Igor, while moving his hand and suddenly it becomes dark again.

* * *

"U-ugh, my head," I say while waking up, holding my head with my right hand. 'Ugh, w-what is that dream?' I ask in my mind. When I open my eyes, I see myself in a white and green room that I've never seen before. "W-where am I?" I ask. "Ah, finally you awake," said a voice beside me. When I turn my head to see the source of the voice, my mind stops working. There sit a beautiful girl which I've never seen before, but I just have a feeling that she is familiar to me, even though I can't remember the reason. She is very beautiful, not the pretty ones, but naturally beautiful. She has long brown hair, down to his back, warm brown eyes that melt my heart when see her, pale white skin, and the smile, the smile that she gives is making me feel like it's the brightest thing in the world. "It took you long enough to wake up," said her, smiling. "Ugh, who are you? Where am I?" asked me. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kaguya, Hakuran Kaguya. Nice to meet you," said the girl named Kaguya. "N-nice to meet you too," I reply. "This is the Seishina hospital, I found you unconscious and injured near the railroad while going on errand near the outskirts of the town," said Kaguya.

"Found me?" asked me. "Y-yeah, while walking, I suddenly heard a loud noise like two metals crash each other, and when I was there I found you lying on the ground near some kind of taxi's ruins, unconscious and injured very badly. Luckily, the driver was okay as only the rear part was destroyed, so I, him and some of the train's passengers decided to call for another taxi to bring you here," said Kaguya, a bit trembling. "W-what happened then?" I ask, forcing her a bit. "Well, after you got here, the doctors quickly did an operation to save your life. I-it really scary you know, seeing you bruised, battered and bleeding like that. E-even the doctor said that the chance of you surviving was nearly none. I, I'm really scared because of it you know, thinking that I was going to see someone dying in front of me," said Kaguya, now trembling and starting to cry. Seeing her like this makes me soften my voice, "But, I still survived, didn't I? So, please, stop crying, it makes me feel like I'm a bad guy," I say apologetically. "S-sorry, it's just, when I saw you for the first time I just felt like 'I have to help him'. Like that, even though I don't even know you back then. When I saw you, I like had a feeling that you are a kind man, so I decided to help you. And it proved to be right. So, thank you, ….," said Kaguya. "U-ugh, my head," said me, suddenly holding my painful head after hearing her said my name.

I don't know why it hurts so much or why it's sounded like a screech to me, 'It's just my name, …, isn't it?'. Then I try to remember my name, but instead of memory what comes to me is an excruciating pain in my head. 'U-ugh, w-what happened? Why can't I remember my name?' I think. I then trying to remember other things but the only thing that comes is just more pain.

"W-why I can't remember anything?" asked me, confused, while still holding my painful head. "Easy, easy," said Kaguya, while hugging me. Somehow, with she holding me like this, the pain seems to go. After I calm down I ask, "What happened?" "The doctors said that maybe this will happen. You were unconscious for four days, a lot of things happened during that. You hair is starting to turn to white and your left eye turns to blue. The doctors said that they maybe the effects of the stress that you experienced during your coma. The doctors also said that you experiencing memory loss are one of the effects of the heavy accident and stress. But still, I'm glad that you wake up," said her with a weak smile. "W-white hair?" asked me surprised. Then I pull my hair that cover my left hair and see that my hair now indeed white. "Don't worry. The doctors said that your hair will regain its color," said her. "What is my original hair color?" asked me. After all I nearly forget everything that has happened to me during my life. The only thing that I remember is that strange dream. "Black, pure black. So it's a bit strange to see you like this after the accident, but still, I'm glad that you live," said her, now smiling. "Oh, I see. And, the left eye? You said that it is blue, what color was it before?" asked me. "Um, for that, I think you should see for yourself," said her while giving me a small mirror.

There, I see my face for the first time. Besides that it is white, my hair is pretty long, down to half of my neck and the front part is covering my left eye. When I shift it, I see my left eye. It is blue, like what she said before, contrasting with my black right eye. But what make me feel surprised are the horizontal scar that goes from the left of my face to the right through my nose and the vertical scar that goes from a bit on the upper side of my left eye through my left eye to the cheek, making it like a cross-shaped scar when combined. 'But, still, I can cover it with my hair,' thought me, shifting my hair back.

"So," said me. "How do you know my name?" asked me. "Oh, well, the police told me to gather whatever that is left from the accident. And when I got there, I was surprised, nearly all of your things were there and unscathed. Well, the suitcase is a bit dirty and scratched and the cellphone is a bit damaged so some numbers in it are gone but at least it can be used. So I took that time to look up your name. Sorry," said her apologetically. "Don't worry. It's okay," said me. "Thank you. Here," said her, smiling.

She gives me my phone and wallet. When I check my phone, some numbers in it are indeed gone, not like I know whose numbers are them. The only numbers left are mine and my parents, I presume that they are my parents from the family name. When I see mine I see my name.

'_Kurogane Shini, huh.'_

'So, that's my name,' thought me. "And, what about my suitcase?" asked me. "Oh, it's in the patient's belonging shelf on the receptionist. You should be able to take it when you're getting out after they check you up," said her. "I see, but, when I'm out. Where will I live? It's not like I know anyone here," said me, frowning my forehead. "Well, you know me. So, how about you stay with me in my home? It's only me and Father after all," said her. "Father? Where do you live actually?" asked me, confused. "At the church, I've lived there with Father, since, since my parents' death," said her, suddenly became gloomy. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't know," said me, afraid that I've hurt her feelings. "Don't worry," said her, becoming cheerful and smiling again. "Sorry, I became like that, it's just, they are very dear to me," said her. "I see. Well, look like I have to accept your offer," said me smiling. "W-what? Oh, okay, I've talked to Father about this and he agrees with me. Then, I'm going to tell the doctors about you regain your consciousness and bring your things to home and prepare your room," said her while standing. "Wait, what?" asked me, confused. "You should see the clock, it is 4 o'clock in the morning and the doctors usually do the inspection at 9 o'clock. So, if you are already healthy they may let you go in the noon," said her chuckling. "Oh, alright, then see you at noon?" asked me. "Okay. Then, see you at noon," said her smiling while opening the door and flailing her hand. "Bye," replied me, flailing my right hand. After she has gone I think to myself. 'So, my name is, Kurogane Shini, huh,' thought me. 'That girl, Kaguya, isn't she? Huh, looks like my life as an amnesiac starts now,' I think to myself while smiling, not knowing the journey that awaits me.

* * *

_How is it? If it's good or bad, let me know. I'm sorry if my writing is bad, as I mentioned before, this isn't my first language and this is my first fic, so once again I apologize. I will try to update this whenever I can, I'm still at high school after all. So, please, rate and review and also, May We Meet Again. See ya._


	2. Chapter I - Home, or Something Like That

_Hello everyone, I'm so sorry that I can't update sooner. The problem is, well, my compute is broken, no internet and lots of exam. Only now I finally have time to upload this chapter. Well, now I present to you. The official first chapter of Persona -Monochrome Soul. Happy reading._

* * *

Chapter I

Home, or Something Like That

"Faster, Kurogane-kun," said Kaguya. "H-hey, wait for me! I'm carrying a suitcase here!" I reply. After she left, at 9 the doctors did their daily inspection. They were quite surprised by how fast my recovery is after a heavy accident like what happened and how completely healthy I am even though it's just been four days. Because of that, they decided that it's alright for me to go, 'They still told me to have some rest though,' thought me.

After that, at 12 I met Kaguya in front of the hospital and went together with her to her home, or should I say, my going to be home, for now at least, until I regain my memories or someone who recognize me call me. But, for now I'm staying at her home, the local church. She said that the local priest, Father Hidemoto, is a very kind person and that he always took care of her since she became an orphan. I don't know why, but that name, Hidemoto, seems familiar to me.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" shouted Kaguya, pulling me out of my thought. When I look up to see the church, I'm quite impressed. It is a bit old, but it still retains some of its Gothic style architecture and mosaic style windows, which, I must say, quite amazing. "How is it? Cool, isn't it?" Kaguya ask, smiling. "Come, let's go inside," said her, pulling my arm. I just followed her into the church.

"Father, look who is with me!" said Kaguya. There is a priest that was sweeping the floor until Kaguya called him. When he looks up, I see his face, he isn't pretty old, maybe around 40 to 45 years old, with glasses and grey hair. "Oh, Kaguya, you come early," said him, while walking closer to us. "Hm, is this the boy you mentioned before? Well, his appearance actually more handsome than you told me though, moreover with that white hair. Of course you always told me about him every day, hehe," said the priest. "F-father!" said Kaguya, blushing. "Hm, wait, I recognize you. You are Shini, aren't you?" said the priest, looking me closer. "W-what? You know me?" asked me. "Oh, yeah, Kaguya told me that you have amnesia. The truth is, I'm your father's friend. He told me to take care of you when you're being here, don't you remember?" asked the priest.

"I-I," I reply, grabbing my head. The priest smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure that your memories will return," said the priest assuring. "T-thank you, Father," said me. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, huh. Hm, how about if I tell you anything that I know about your past?" offered the priest. "Oh, thank you. Please tell me," said me. "Hahaha, what an attitude. Alright, firstly my name is Kaihaku, Hidemoto Kaihaku. Hm, about your past, the truth is, I don't know much about it. What, I know is that, in the past, you're a bit shy and quiet. In the past, you often came here at holiday with your parents. I still remember, when your parents told you to do something you just nodded and do it without saying anything. Even at dinner you just you just came, sit and ate quietly without saying anything. You just talked if I asked you something and then you quiet again. Ah, memories," said Hidemoto.

"W-wait, he has come here before? Why don't I know it?" asked Kaguya, surprised. "He came here around 10 years ago. So when he is around 7 years old. And you just came here when you're 10. And even though he came at holiday, you always go with your parents. So of course you never met each other," explained Hidemoto. "What about my parents? What are their jobs?" asked me. "Well, I don't know much about it. The last time I saw your father is 10 years ago, after that we just talk to each other through phone because of his job. But I remember he told me that he is some kind of a president of a company so he has to go to many place often. Because of it you have to change school very often," answered Hidemoto. "What about my mother?" I ask. After I ask he's not answering immediately, but instead he stay silent for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry for saying this. Actually, you've been living with your mother all this time. But suddenly your mother got some kind of illness. And because of it she has to go with your father," said Hidemoto with a sad expression. "Is that, the reason why am I alone?" asked me, saddened by the news.

Suddenly, Kaguya holds my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. You will be living with us, won't you? You won't be alone, Kurogane-kun," said her reassuring. "Kaguya is right! Now you have a family! Now come with me! I will show you your room," said Hidemoto, asking me to follow him to the corridor of the church. "It's the same room that you used 10 years ago. Because there're many rooms in this church that can be used as guest rooms, I decided to leave your room as it is 10 years ago in case you return here again or there's another boy that needs to stay here. I'm glad that I didn't change it," said Hidemoto as we walking through the corridor.

"Here we are!" said Hidemoto as he open a door. When I come in, I have a feeling that I am indeed have stayed here in the past. The walls are painted with black, blue and silvery white colors, making some kind of waves and spots motives. There's a window that face to outside where I can see the church backyard. There's a quite large bed in front of me and a black colored wardrobe. "How is it? Well, I just cleaned it so that it can be properly used. All of the furniture and paint here was bought by your parents so you might be comfortable during your stay here. About the colors, your parents always say that you have some kind of fascination with silver, blue and the most, black, hence the furniture color. "Heh, you never change, since little until now you always like the color black, even your clothes" said Hidemoto. "I see, so that's why this room feels so familiar and comfortable," said me. "Alright, now I'll leave you so you can arrange your suitcase. After that, come to the dining room, we will have lunch," said Hidemoto. "Where's the dining room?" I ask. "Oh, just continue this corridor and you will find it. And, if you want to ask about anything just search for room that have my name or Kaguya's on the door. I'll put your name later. Your room also has your name on the door so you don't have to be afraid that you might be lost. Now, see you at the dining room," said Hidemoto, exit my room.

After I finished arranging my things in my room, I go to the dining room. When I arrive I see that Hidemoto and Kaguya have already sat with the food already prepared. "Come Kurogane-kun! Let's eat!" said Kaguya. "Alright, alright," said me while taking a seat. "Now, let's eat," said me, trying to take the meat only for my hand to be hit by Kaguya. "Ow, what's that for?" asked me, rubbing my hand. "You must pray first before eating!" said her. "Hah, fine," said me. After that, we pray. Once it is done, Kaguya says, "Now let's eat!"

After we ate, Kaguya says to me, "Hey, how about I show you around here. After all you haven't come here in a long time and you're amnesiac, so it'll be good if you know your way around here, won't it?" asked her, smiling. "Um, fine by me," replied me. "Alright, how is it, Father? Can I show Kurogane-kun around the town?" asked Kaguya to Hidemoto. "Hm, alright, but you have to return here before dark, okay?" said Hidemoto. "Okay, I'll get ready first," said Kaguya, going to her room. "Shini, can you…," said Hidemoto. "Don't worry, Hidemoto-san. I'll keep her safe, trust me," said me smiling before he finishes his question. Hearing my answer, he smiles and says, "Okay, I'll entrust her to you," said him, grabbing my shoulder. "Now, I'll also get ready," said me, also going to my room.

After I got ready, I wait for Kaguya at the front part of the house. 'Girls, sure are taking time when preparing themselves, huh,' thought me. Then, there's a voice, "S-sorry, have you been waiting?" said Kaguya. She's wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck underneath a white hoodless sweater and a long white skirt, while I wear black jeans, with plain black shirt underneath black pullover and black scarf. While anything about what she wears seems to be white, my clothes seems to be entirely black, even my clothes back in the wardrobe is only black with sometimes blue or white colored streaks and motives. "No, I'm also just finished," replied me, opening the door to outside. "Now, shall we?" asked me, smiling. "Alright," replied her. Then, we go outside.

"Have you memorized all of it, Kurogane-kun?" asked Kaguya. After she showed me around the town, we stopped at a local ice cream shop while reviewing what she has showed me. "So there's a police station, a bookstore, a shrine and other shops in the shopping region. Towards the hill is the school, Seitenshi Academy, the school that I'll attend while I'm here. There's also a forest on the hill at the town's border and a train station at the town center to go to the neighboring city, is that all?" recounted me. "W-wow, you've memorized all of the places. You really have a good memory, Kurogane-kun. Even I sometimes forget the way around here even though I've stayed here longer," said Kaguya amazed. "It's not a big deal," said me, smiling. 'Hm, I don't know. Maybe I do have a good memory. And I have an amnesia, so ironic,' thought me.

Suddenly, there's a cry somewhere along the road, "Help! He stole my purse!" A man, with a cap and holding a purse, running towards my direction. Suddenly, my head throb. 'Ugh, should I help her, or not. I don't know why, but, there's a voice inside me, saying that I should just ignore the plea and act like nothing happened. But, what should I do?' thought me, holding my head. But Kaguya, not seeing me holding my head, just step to I front of the thief's running direction. "Stop!" said her, lifting her hands to try to catch the thief. "Che," said the thief, pulling something outside of his pocket. Then suddenly, all things around me seem to become slower and I can see what the thief has pulled from his pocket, a knife. Seeing that he intends to attack Kaguya, suddenly the voice inside of me gone and my head getting clearer. 'He's going to attack her. I have to do something,' thought me. My instinct takes over, with everything still seems to be slower, I run towards Kaguya, pushing her from the thief's line. "Ah," said her. Lifting my left hand, I grab his right hand's wrist that is holding the knife and with my right hand, I grab his shirt. Then, using his own momentum to my advantage, I throw him to the street behind me, resulting in his grip on the knife loosen and the knife goes to somewhere on the street. After that, the time seems to return to normal.

The woman whose purse is stolen running towards us with a police, while I sit on the thief holding the stolen purse, pressing him so he can't run. "I think this might be your purse," said me while I giving the woman her purse back. "Thank you so much," said the woman. "I thank you to young man, for your help to catch this man. Now excuse me, but I have to bring this man to the station for questioning. I excuse myself," said the police officer, handcuffing the thief and bringing him to the police station.

"O-once again, thank you so much," said the woman. "D-don't think about it," said me embarrassed, scratching my head and looking elsewhere. "Eh, Kisaragai-sensei," said Kaguya suddenly. "Oh, Kaguya-chan," said the woman surprised, now recognizing Kaguya. "Hm, do you recognize her?" asked me. "Yes, she is a teacher on our school," said Kaguya. "Oh Kaguya-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you before. By the way, who is this handsome young man? I never see him around here until now," said Kisaragi-sensei. "Oh, um, his name is Kurogane Shini. He is my father's acquaintance. At first, he's going to the church to meet my father as he's going to stay there during his time here. But he got into an accident and I found him beside the railroad. I helped bring him to the hospital. After that, I then know that he suffer from amnesia. Because he didn't know where to stay, I offered him to stay at the church temporarily. But then I knew that he's my father's acquaintance and that he is, actually, going to stay at the church. Kurogane-kun, introduce yourself," said Kaguya. "Oh, yes. Um, my name is Kurogane Shini. Nice to meet you," said me, holding out a hand. "My name is Kisaragi Seina, I'm Kaguya's teacher. Nice to meet you too," said Kisaragi-sensei, shaking my hand.

"Kaguya-chan, you said 'our school'. Is he going to our school?" asked Kisaragi-sensei. "Oh yes, during his stay here Kurogane-kun will attend the Seitenshi Academy," said Kaguya, smiling. "Hm, both of you live at the same house and go to the same school. I detect something. Kaguya-chan, have you finally decided your choice?" said Kisaragi-sensei, lowering her head towards Kaguya while putting her hands on her hip. "A-ah, no, no, no. I-it's not like that, Kisaragi-sensei," said Kaguya, stammering and blushing. "Hm, is it? Well, it's already dark. So I have to go back now. Kurogane-kun, take care of Kaguya-chan, alright. See you at school at Monday, you two," said Kisaragi-sensei while waving her hand, leaving for her home. "Oh, see you at school too, Sensei," said Kaguya, also waving while I just lifting my hand.

"Oh, we also have to go back now, Kurogane-kun. Let's go!" said her grabbing and pulling my hand. "Alright, alright," said me, following her. While walking with her, I thinking, 'What is that voice before? Well, just forget it, I'm sure it's nothing. Besides that, hah, she is a teacher, huh. I'm sure at Monday the news about me caught a thief will have spread out. Hah, such a way to start a semester.' Continuing walking, I can't help but looking forward to Monday, what kind of school life I will be living.

* * *

_How is it? good, bad, let me know. R&amp;R alright. May We Meet Again._


	3. Chapter II-School Isn't That Bad, Is It?

_First thing first, I'm really sorry I can't update this at all, so many things happened, broken laptop, broken hard disk, national exam, college preparations and many other things. In the end, I can only update now, after ONE YEAR HIATUS. Please, please forgive me. Happy reading_

* * *

Chapter II

School, Isn't That Bad, Is It?

Monday, 7th April 2014

Today is the first day of the school. And I don't want to go there at all. After that pickpocket incident, all of the people in the town or at least the neighborhood have known about me. The boy that caught an armed thief, even though it's only a knife, by himself. And with the victim being one of my school's teacher I afraid that the news will also have spread to the school.

About the school, Kaguya said to me that there's no uniform so we may wear anything as long as it is still proper, that's a good thing I guess. That explain why I don't have any uniform in the suitcase, I thought I lost it when I have the accident.

About the woman, the teacher, Kisaragi Seina, Kaguya said that she lives with her only daughter, her husband is a singer it seems, so he often gone. Her daughter, Kisaragi Midori, Kaguya told me her name, is sick often so she's homeschooled at her home by her mother. Well, being a teacher has its own perks, I guess.

Alright, return to me. As you've known I don't like many attentions very much, I don't know, maybe that's something that I carry over from my previous personality. But I guess that doesn't stop a certain energetic girl to flip me from my bed.

"Ouch, Hakuran-san, what are you doing here?" asked me, holding my head that hit the floor. Kaguya just standing there pouting with her hands on his hips. "What am I doing? This is your first day at school, Kurogane-kun. You should come earlier to greet everyone," said her. "Tch, how about if I don't want to greet anyone? I don't like many attentions and with that accident I have, my pyhsical condition and that thief incident, I would receive too many attentions, you know," said me. "So what? That's not a reason to evade school," said her. "But-," said me, that just got cut by her. "No buts, you've to go to school. If not I will paint all of your clothes white with bleach," threatened her. Seeing that she's may be serious and afraid that all of my clothes will be colored white, I relent. "Hah, fine. I'll go. Wait me at the front room," said me. Hearing me, she smiles and says, "Alright, I'll wait for you. Be hurry, okay?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever" replied me. Then she get out of the room. 'Hah, what've I done to receive something like this, actually?' thought me. But I still prepare anymay.

Few minutes later, I arrive at the front room. "Ready?" asked Kaguya, she's wearing the same clothes that she wore a week ago, during that thief incident, I also wear the same clothes as a week ago too though. "No," replied me. "Aw, come on. I'm sure it will be fun. Now, come on, follow me," said Kaguya, pulling my hand. "H-hey, not so fast," said me while go outside.

* * *

So far, it seems that no one notice me, which is good. But then, my luck run out as we enter the school's outer courtyard. Now, I don't want to tell every detail about the school, that'll be a drag. But generally, it's just the same as your typical big school with outer and inner courtyard which also has many facilities on the outer courtyard, the difference is, maybe it's just a lot bigger than the usual.

Returning to my bad luck, the same time I put my foot inside the courtyard, all of the students' eyes go towards us. After that they start to whisper among themselves. "Hey, who is that guy who comes with Hakuran-san? Is he his boyfriend or something?" "No, that's impossible. Look at his appearance, all black clothes and long white hair. He must be an emo. It's impossible that Hakuran-san will like someone like that." "But, it's still possible. All kind of boys in our school has approached her and all of them failed. The only kind that haven't approach her is his kind which we don't have." "Hey, don't worry, maybe he's just her friends from other region or something like that. We all know that Hakuran-san has many friends easily with her attitude. And with our school only open for gifted or rich children, it's impossible for an emo like him to enter here." "Yeah, you're probably right. Hah, the only thing he can do is probably just playing games. And that skill is useless here, except that you're really skilled and one of the top of the world, like me." "Tch, shut up, you're still only the 5th place." "And you still the 10th place." "H-hey, but Kisaragi sensei told me that during that thief incident he's the one who caught the thief, alone." "W-what did you say? Do you imply that he can use martial arts?" "I think." "Well, we'll know soon enough. I heard that we'll receive a new guy today, meybe he is the one." "Yeah, probably."

"A-are you okay, Kurogane-kun?" asked Kaguya, worried. "Don't worry, I'm fine," replied me, unfazed by the students' whispers. 'Well, this must be a part of my past's habit,' thought me. "Hey, c'mon, let's go to the faculty office first," said Kaguya. "Oh, sure. Show the way," said me. After we walk through some hallways on the ground floor, we stop in front of what I guess to be the office. Kaguya knocks the door and say, "Excuse me." "Come in," said a voice from inside. Then, Kaguya opens the door. Inside the office there's a woman that seems familiar reading through some papers. "Eh, Kisaragi-sensei, are you the one who is going to be Kurogane-kun's homeroom teacher?" asked Kaguya surprised. "Ah, Kaguya-chan. It's a surprise, isn't it? I too haven't realized until I reviewed the class schedule. But it isn't only him, you also being taught by me, after all you're in the same class together," said Kisaragi-sensei. "W-what did you say?" asked Kaguya surprised. "I said you're in the same class. Isn't that good Kaguya-chan? After all you can be together with your boyfriend," said Kisaragi-sensei. "W-what? He is not my boyfriend," stated Kaguya. "Is it true, Shini-kun?" asked Kisaragi-sensei, now directing his question towards me. "Hm, oh no, of course not," I said normally. "Ah, I see. Hm, well, look at the time, we should go to the class now. Come, I'll show you your class," said Kisaragi-sensei while getting up from her chair, motioning us to follow her.

After some walk through some hallways and staircases, we finally arrive at the class. The second grade's class located on the second floor while the first is on the ground floor and the third on the third floor. 'My class is 2-D, huh,' thought me. "Now, are you ready?" asked Kisaragi-sensei. "Yes," replied me. "Alright, here we go," said Kisaragi-sensei as she opens the door. "Hakuran-san, Kisaragi-sensei, I think you should go in first," said me. "Oh, alright," said Kaguya. Then she and Kisaragi-sensei go into the class. Inside the class, I can hear Kisaragi says, "Class, nice to meet all of you again this year. To open this year, we have a new student in this class. Kurogane-kun, you can come in." Hearing that, I step into the class. As I enter the class, I can some students mutter on the backside of the class. "Hey, isn't that the guy we saw at the courtyard?" "So, he really is a new student here." "Moreover, he goes to our class, now we can know for sure why Hakuran-san went to school together with him." "But still, I wonder, what kind of parents who have a son like that." "But he does look like someone who is from that category, with that white hair and those black clothes." "But he does look hot in those, maybe that's why Hakuran-san went out with him," said one of the girls. "Well, when you mentioned that, I can't help but agree," said another girl. "Stop whispering, all of you! If you want to know about him, ask him directly. Now, Kurogane-kun, please introduce yourself," said Kisaragi-sensei. So, I introduce myself. "My name is Kurogane Shini. Nice to meet all of you," said me. "Now, Kurogane-kun, please take a seat. Um, you can sit there, beside Hakuran-san, two desks from the windows," said Kisaragi-sensei. "W-what? Just the first day and he already sit beside Hakuran-san." "Ha-Hakuran-san, are you alright with that?" asked one of the students. "Oh, I'm alright with that. Kurogane-kun, you can sit here," said Kaguya. "Alright," said me while walking to sit beside Kaguya. After I sit on my chair, I hear Kaguya says, "See, I told you that it'll be alright." "Heh, yeah, I guess you're right," replied me. After that we continue to read the first chapter of the handbook about the Japanese Literature, it's quite fun with sometimes Kisaragi-sensei make a joke or adding something to the literature.

At break, Kaguya pulls me to the rooftop. "H-hey, what are you doing?" asked me, pulling my wrist back. "Just come, alright. I'll show you something while we're eating," said Kaguya, continuing to pull me. "But I don't bring anything to eat," lied me. "Don't lie to me, I saw you're cooking something at the morning before you return to your room. Just come with me, alright," said Kaguya. "Hah, alright, alright, I'll come," said me, finally admitting defeat and follow her to the rooftop. At the roof top, I'm amazed by what I see. Instead of ceramic tiles, there're grass fields on the roof making it looks like a small park. "Awesome, isn't it? Now let's sit somewhere," said Kaguya, still pulling me. We sit at a corner on the grass fields.

"So what did you make? I don't know that you can cook," said Kaguya. "Hah, just see it for yourself," said me as I open my lunchbox's lid. The inside isn't that great, it's just rice with beef teriyaki, no vegetables or anything else. "So, how is it? Isn't that great, right?" said me. "Um, may I try it first?" asked Kaguya. "Oh, um, sure, go ahead," said me. "Alright," said her as she picks one of the beef teriyaki with her chopsticks and put it to her lunchbox, which I can see now is filled with a complete bento. "And who make that? You?" asked me. "Ah, um, yes. But I still not well enough at cooking," said her. "Where do you learn to cook?" asked her. "Well, actually, I don't know, I just woke up and thought, 'I have to make breakfast', and I'd done I suddenly remembered that it isn't my old home again and with that thief incident I might have caused some unnecessary attention, so I decided to sleep again, and you know the rest. I think maybe my mother who taught me on how to cook, but I don't know for sure," said me. "Oh, I see. Alright, before we eat, let's pray first," said her.

After we prayed, we start to eat. "Wow, Kurogane-kun, your cooking is so good. The beef is perfect. I'm sure your mother will be proud of you," said Kaguya after she tried my beef teriyaki. "Oh, thank you for your compliment," said me, smiling a little. "There you go, Kurogane-kun. Smile. You always look like you're brooding and unhappy with something. Smile more, it's more healthy, you know," said Kaguya. "Sure, I guess," said me, whispering the last part. There's just something inside of me, I'm not sure, that making me reluctant to smile. 'Well, I guess that's just because I'm amnesiac.' While we're eating, I see some of the students are watching us while hiding behind the door to the rooftop. 'Hm, want to investigate me, huh. Alright, let's make this more fun,' thought me.

"Hakuran-san, can you tell me about the class? After all, I'm new and don't know the class that well," asked me. "Oh, is it? Um, well, I don't know much about the class, how about if I tell you some of the more known student in class, alright?" said Kaguya. "Sure, do tell," said me. "Um, well, there is Kirizuchi Kira-kun, he's a member of the kendo club and he's also really good at it, there's also Kisaragi Midori-san, Kisaragi-sensei's daughter, remember? I'm actually quite close to her, but since she gets sick often, I also rarely meet her at school. Um, I guess that's all I know about the more known students in our class. There's also some in other classes, but since they're on different classes, I guess I'll just tell you when we see them, alright, Kurogane-kun?" said Kaguya.

"Sure, I don't mind," said me. 'Now, the reaction,' thought me. "What the? Hakuran-san actually doesn't know us that well, why?" "Ugh, and the one that she mentioned is only that Yakuza boy and sickly girl. What is the meaning of this? She doesn't know me." "Hey, not only you, she also doesn't know me, you know. Why, why, Hakuran-sama?" whispered the boys angrily to each other. 'Stupid boys. I know Kaguya is popular, but looks like that's an understatement. Yakuza kid, huh? It must means that Kirizuchi, I have to take note of it. Alright, now for the next step,' thought me.

"Hakuran-san, do we still have to do anything after school ends?" asked me. "After school? Um, I think not. So I guess we can just go home then," said Kaguya. "I see, by the way, who's the one doing the chores? I don't think Father Kaihaku is the type of man that actually does all chores," said me. Meanwhile, in somewhere else, a priest suddenly sneezes, even though not because of the cold. "Chores? Well, Father usually just sweeps the floor, I'm the one who do the rest of the chores. Oh, now that you mention it, I guess now you also have to take part in it, Kurogane-kun," said Kaguya. "Eh, but what can I do?" asked me. "Well, seeing that you can cook this well, I guess you should be the one to cook now, Kurogane-kun," said Kaguya. "What? How about you?" asked me. "It's fine, I'll still cook once in a while, but I think you should cook too. Seeing that we live together, it'll be a waste if me and Father don't at least try your cooking, won't it?" said Kaguya. "Um, well, fine, I'll do it," said me.

'Now, for the effect,' thought me, looking to the boys. "W-what? Live together! What the hell is this?!" whispered the boys among themselves. A look of panic and despair start to appear on their face. "So that's why they come together to school? Ugh, how can we stand a chance to that? L-living t-together!" whispered them while stuttering. "Alright, alright, guys, I think all of you should just stop this before you hurt yourself further," said another voice from behind the door. "Ugh, Kirizuchi, fine," with that the door opened, revealing the male students that eavesdropped on us behind it. "Don't you think this ends now, Kurogane!" said them before stomping away angrily.

The boy from before then goes to the rooftop. 'So this is that Kirizuchi," thought me. He has messy blonde neck-length hair, blue eyes and lean body because of his exercises, but probably still shorter than me. Looking at his looks, I think, 'Is he a foreign?" "Ah, you must be the new guy, Kurogane-kun. I'm Kira, Kirizuchi Kira, nice to meet you," said Kira. "Huh, uh, I'm Shini, Kurogane Shini, nice to meet you too," said me. After that, the bell rings. "Aw man, why the bell must rings now. Alright, see you later, Kurogane-kun," said Kira as he goes back to class. After he gone, Kaguya asked me, "So, school isn't that bad, is it, Kurogane-kun?" "Yeah, I think you're right. School isn't that bad," replied me.

* * *

_So, how is it? Please rate and review, I really need those. Oh, and thank you for TheRandomReaderSmashPlayer, you're my first reviewer, thank you very much. And because now I'm free (yay, free), I want to ask for your opinion whether I should update this often or not. Alright, that's all I got to say. Once gain, sorry for the really long hiatus. May We Meet Again. See ya._


	4. Chapter III-Missing People & Will-o-Wisp

_I present to you, newest installment in Persona - Monochrome Soul. In this chapter, we're going to start the plot (finally), and by that, we're going to see the first supernatural sighting in this story (by the chapter title, I'm sure all of you already know what the supernatural thing is, hahaha). Happy reading._

* * *

Chapter III

Missing People and Will-o'-The-Wisp

Tuesday, 8th April 2014

I'm walking alone to my school when that kid from yesterday, Kirizuchi Kira, comes and walks beside me. "Oi, Kurogane-kun, good morning," said Kira. "Hm, oh, good morning, Kirizuchi-kun," said me. "Uh, you know what, screw those –kun, just call me Kirizuchi alright. Those –kun sounds weird on my name. In exchange I'll also call you just Kurogane, alright?" said him. "Oh, sure, I don't mind," said me. Kira is wearing a yellow shirt, a yellow hoodie, black jeans, yellow sneakers, and a yellow bandana with a black cloud-like motive on it. 'So much for the Yakuza Kid, huh,' thought me. Well, saying that, what I'm wearing is just a black shirt with white long-sleeve with white stripe-like motive on the shirt, black hoodie, also with white stripes, black jeans, black sneakers, and my usual black scarf.

"Alright then. By the way, Kurogane, why isn't Hakuran-san with you? From what I heard, the two of you live together at the church, right?" asked Kira. "Well, actually, last night she told me that this morning she has to go somewhere else first and that she will catch up with me later, so we split up a little while ago," said me. 'By the way, I know yesterday she told me that I'll be the one to cook from now on, but seriously? When we just got home, she told me to cook right away. I know I'm supposed to be cooking dinner, but at least give me some time to relax, geez,' I thought about last night's dinner. While thinking about her, I remembered that yesterday I also heard something about Kira being a "Yakuza Kid".

"Hey, Kirizuchi, I have a question," said me. "What is it?" said Kira. "I heard yesterday that some students called you 'Yakuza Kid', mind telling me the reason?" asked me. "Oh, that, well, I'm not exactly a yakuza. My father is, but even though he is, a Yakuza, he doesn't do any illegal stuff. The business is usually just keeping peace in the neighborhood, security money, dealing with governments and something like that, but in a good way, like the security money, he just asks for any amount of money the shopkeepers willing to give, without any coercion. My father actually has a really good reputation you know, that's why the government doesn't even try to bother with my father," said Kira.

"I see, so those kids just call you 'Yakuza Kid' because you're the son of a Yakuza boss, but without they even know about who your father actually is, don't they?" said me. "Yeah, kinda like that," said Kira. "Tch, figure, humans," whispered me. "Eh, did you say something?" asked Kira. "Ah, no, I didn't say anything," said me. "Okay," said Kira as we keep walking to school. 'What is that? I feel like there's something familiar just before. Like I know what I'm talking about. Humans? What I know about humans? Ugh, my head, it hurts again, is it, my memory? Ugh, the pain, it's gone,' thought me. "Hey, what is it?" asked Kira looking at me from ahead me. "N-no, it's nothing, just a headache," replied me as I continue walking.

"Ah, I see. Oh yeah, you're the one that caught that thief from a week ago, aren't you?" asked Kira. "H-huh, oh, that thief, yeah, I'm the one who caught him, why?" asked me in return. "Well, I want to thank you for catching the thief. As I've mentioned, one of my father's work is to ensure the town's safety, so when we heard that there's someone who caught the thief from the police, my father wanted to thank him personally. But, since the police didn't know his name, only knew that he's a white haired young man, my father told me that if I find someone like that in my school, he wanted me to give his gratitude to the young man, which I did," said Kira.

"Oh, I see, well, you're welcome then," said me. "Actually, I only caught the thief because Hakuran-san tried to stop him, seeing that the thief was trying to hurt her in order to escape her I just couldn't sit idly. And the rest is history," said me. "Talking about Hakuran-san, what is the relationship between you two actually? I also hear that you live under the same roof, is that true? Have you two actually done the 'deed'?" asked Kira grinning. "Wait, what? Of course not! What makes think that incredulous thought? I'm just an acquaintance of Father Hidemoto, so for the time being I'm staying at his church, that's all!" said me, a bit pissed. Kira tried to suppress his laugh, but in the end, he still laughs very loud. "S-sorry man, sorry. I-I'm just kidding you know, pfft. Look at your face," said Kira while still laughing. "Hah, just shut up, alright. Me and Kaguya are just friends, no more no less," said me. 'Friends, what a joke.' I suddenly hear something, but it's just gone as sudden as it's coming. 'What, is that?' asked me in my mind.

"Hey, c'mon, don't slow down, we're going to be late, you know!" said Kira, a bit far from me, that woke me up from my thought. "Huh, oh, hey, wait for me!" said me, while running to catch up with him.

* * *

Upon arriving on our school, and our class, which fortunately we don't late, we're sitting on our seats. While waiting for the bell and Kaguya, I'm hearing some female students talking about something. "Hey, do you know? Apparently, another people have disappeared. I believe it's 2 this time." "Yeah, I watch that on the news, it's said that the one that have been disappearing until now always a female." "Brrr, so creepy, I think this is maybe caused by a man you know, with the victims always being a female. Who knows? Maybe the culprit is probably doing something disgusting to them. They might've been sold as a slave or even killed by now. It's so scary." "Yeah, you're right. Who knows what scary thing that might have befallen them? Brr, I can't imagine it."

'Missing person, huh. Hm, I think I should ask Kira on this matter,' thought me. "Oi, Kirizuchi," called me, waking towards his seat. "Hm, what is it?" asked Kira, turning his head upwards from his game console that's being played. "Do you know something about those rumors?" asked me, pointing towards the gossiping girls behind me with my thumb. "Oh, you mean about the missing people? Yeah, I know about them. The first one happened around a month ago, sometimes in the middle of March. Hell, my father has been frantic searching for something that may be a clue about this case," said Kira. "Oh, yeah, public security, huh?" said me. "Yup, even I sometimes help him by asking around town. But in the end it's meaningless, even the last person to saw them don't have a clue to where they might have been missing. It's really frustrating you know," said Kira while running a hand through his blonde hair. "I see," said me. "Hey, don't worry, no one is gonna suspect you, alright. Look, even they don't suspect me, the famous Yakuza Kid. Relax, man," said Kira grinning. "No, I'm not worry about that," said me.

"Well, forget about that. I want to know something," said Kira. "What is it? If it's about my relationship with Hakuran-san, I don't want to answer," said me coldly. "Well, close, but no. What I want to know is why Hakuran-san hasn't come yet. I mean, the bell is in 5 minutes, you know," said Kira. 'Now that he has mentioned it. I haven't seen Kaguya anywhere either,' thought me. "Hm, I don't know. Probably her errands take longer than she expected. Let's just wait and see first," said me. "Hm, alright, let's wait and see," responded Kira.

* * *

But even though we wait, she still doesn't arrive. Even after the school ends, she still hasn't come up yet, making us quite worried. Even some of the teachers and students, especially the fanboys, have already asked me many times where Kaguya is, seeing that we live in the same church, but because I don't know where she is, I just answer honestly that she said she had some errands to do but I don't know exactly what. Seeing that she may not come to school at all, I decided to ask a senior that I saw talking with Kaguya yesterday after school.

"So this guy, what is his name?" asked Kira while we're searching for the senior. "Hm, if I remembered correctly, his name is Yokubo or something like that," said me. "Oh, you mean Yokubo Mokuro, I know his class, follow me," said Kira while leading the way. Upon arriving in front of class 3-C, we saw some of our classmates in it.

"So senpai doesn't know where Hakuran-san is?" asked one of the girls. "Sorry, but I really don't know where Hakuran-san is, forgive me," said an apologetic long light red-haired guy with handsome face which I presume is Yokubo. Seeing that the girls are asking the same thing as us we decide to eavesdrop on them. "Mou, but didn't Hakuran-san talk with senpai yesterday?" "Yeah, Hakuran-san did talk with me yesterday. But we talked because I'm the one who talked with her first not because of her," said Yokubo. "Eh, what did senpai talk with Hakuran-san?" "Well, I asked her to go out with me, but she refused, that's all," said Yokubo. "What? How dare she refuse senpai? Unforgivable!" "It's fine, really, rather, how about one of you go out with me? I think you are pretty." "Kyaa, senpai asked me for a date!" "No, he asked me." "No, me." Seeing that continuing much longer would be pointless, I left.

* * *

"Hey, I know you are jealous, but don't take it into your heart alright," said Kira while we're walking in the corridor, exiting the school. "I know that he is really handsome, has good grades, good at academic and sport, and really popular among girls. But that's not a reason to be jealous…, alright… Aghhh! I'm so jealous with him! Damn you, Yokubo!" shouted Kira. "I'm not leaving because I'm jealous, but because I know he is a liar," said me. "Eh, how do you know it?" asked Kira surprised. "Because I saw their conversation yesterday, I'm waiting for Hakuran-san after all. First, Hakuran-san was the one who initiated the conversation. Second, what they're talking about is Yokubo's bracelet according to Hakuran-san, that I saw yesterday but didn't see today, which makes me curious," said me. "Eh, is it? But if you know it why don't you ask him? Seeing you know the truth, he must be willing to tell you," said Kira. "No, I just have a feeling that no matter how hard we try he are not going to tell us the truth, and seeing that I don't actually know their full conversation, I just can't say that he's a liar and hiding something. Moreover…," said me. "Moreover what?" asked Kira. "N-no, nothing, just forget it," said me. 'Moreover, after seeing him up close, there's just a constant whisper on the back of my head saying, "He is dangerous. He is dangerous." Which make my head really painful. What is that whisper actually?' thought me.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" asked Kira, now walking in front of me while still looking at me. "Hm, looks like we have to look her by ourselves then," replied me while scratching my head. "But how?" asked Kira again, looking to the front. "First, we have to- Ugh!" said me, bumping to Kira. "Oi, Kirizuchi, what's that for? Why you stop so suddenly?" asked me pissed. "Um, well, look at that," said Kira, pointing to something. "Huh?" said me, looking to what he's pointing at. And there, in the middle of the road, I see it. A will-o'-the-wisp.

"W-what the hell is that?" asked Kira while taking a step backward. The will-o'-the wisp is white colored and around 5.5 feet tall with flame dancing all around it. Suddenly there's a voice, "Follow me." "W-what is that voice?" asked Kira surprised. "I think it's from the will-o'-the-wisp," said me. "What?" asked Kira, looking to me.

"Follow me. Follow me. If you want to save her follow me," said the voice again. "W-what? H-Her? Do you mean Hakuran-san? Do you know where she is?" asked Kira. "Follow me. If you want save her, follow me," said the voice. "Oi, Kurogane, what should we do?" asked Kira. "Of course, we can only do one thing. Follow it," said me. "Alright then," said Kira, taking a step. "Hey, are you stupid?" said me while grabbing his shoulder, stopping him. "We have to prepare first. Go back to your home, prepare anything we might need. With our warning actually being a will-o'-the-wisp then that means whatever danger Hakuran-san in is must be really dangerous. Therefore, we have to come prepared," said me. "Alright, then, I'll return to my home and prepare anything we might need," said Kira nodding, now with a determined face. "I'll try to stall Father Hidemoto from knowing the truth. After we finish, we gather here again. Now, let's go!" said me. With that, we split up to prepare to face anything that we might stumble into. 'Tch, what mess have I gotten myself into? Kaguya, hang on,' thought me as I run as fast as I can towards the church.

* * *

_Um, so how is it? If any of you have problem imagining Kira's appearance just imagine Touji from Tokyo Ravens, except with yellow bandana, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Alright, that's all I got to say. Good, bad, make sure to tell me your opinion by reviewing. May We Meet Again._


	5. Chapter IV-We Went to a Nightclub

_Alright, here is the newest chapter. I'm sorry I can't update this for a month, I just enter college and so have to d some preparing for it. But, finally, I manage some time to finish this chapter and post it. And a slight warning though, towards the end of this chapter there's a quite graphical imaging of "something" (the first deadly sins to appear, I'm sure some of you already know what it is.). Even though I still keep it on T, and not cross to M, to those who's still disturbed by things such as this, I will tell you when you should skip ahead if you don't want to read it. Alright, without further ado, here it is._

* * *

Chapter IV

My Friend and I Went to a Nightclub

After I got home, I quickly go into my room to prepare whatever I may need to rescue Kaguya. While running in the corridor, I hear Father Hidemoto say, "Shini-kun, if you want to go out again, at least take a bath first." Stopped, I say, "Eh, but-." "No buts, just take a bath first, I'll prepare what you need," said Father Hidemoto. "Uh, alright," said me confused, but I just followed Father's order. There is one bathroom for each bedroom, so in the end my destination is still the same. But since Father said he will 'prepare' things and that I should take a bath first, I just decided to take a bath quickly and prepare later.

After the bath, I saw some clothes, a pair of sneakers, a flashlight, and even some ropes. 'What the? Father prepared all of this? Where he even got these things? Wait, he even actually prepare is already weird. Does he know what I'm going to do? Agh, forget it. Since Father prepared these clothes he must means that I should wear them,' thought me. Looking at the clothes that Father has prepared, I thought again, 'But, why the hell the clothes are all black and white, what are they, monochrome?'

All of the clothes that Father has prepared are monochrome-colored. The hoodie is colored black on the right and white on the left, with some kind of patterns on it, black-colored on the white area and white on the black. The long-sleeved shirt is also the same, with the colorings and patterns, the difference is the left is black with white sleeve while the right is white with black sleeve. The scarf is also like that, while the material is the same like my black scarf the coloring is also monochrome-like, white with black patterns on one half while the other half is black with white patterns. 'Wow, this is confusing, with all of those alternating colors, where the hell he got this anyway? Well, at least the jeans and sneakers are still normal,' thought me. The jeans are just black colored with white patterns, same with the sneakers.

After I done with the clothes and putting the flashlight and ropes in my backpack, I decided that it's time to go to the place where I met that will-o'-the-wisp. When I open the front door, Father calls me again. "Shini-kun, catch," said Father Hidemoto. Just turning my head, I'm surprised with two things being thrown at me. Barely catching it, I notice that they are keychains. With one is shaped like a blade with white color and the other is a yellow halberd. "I found the blade-like one in your suitcase. I thought you might need it, so I decided to repair and clean it. The other one is for your friend," said Father Hidemoto. "Eh, w-what?" asked me confused. 'Friend? Does Father mean Kira?' thought me. "Em-," I'm trying to say something before cut by Father. "Now, what are you doing here? Go, I'm sure your friend must have waited for you. Realizing that Kira might has arrived I decided not to ask anything and just go. "A-alright then, I'm going," said me as I step out of the church. "Be safe!" shouted Father as I become farther and farther away from the church.

* * *

Arriving at the place, I see that Kira also has just arrived. He's still wearing the same colored clothes like this morning albeit with black thunderclouds motives on the shirt and hoodie. "Hey, cool clothes, where did you get that?" asked Kira looking at my weird clothes. "I don't know, Father Hidemoto just told me to wear it. Oh, by the way, here this's for you," replied me as I give the yellow keychain to Kira. "Huh, why you give this to me?" asked Kira as he examines the keychain. "Father asked me to give it to you, I don't know the reason," said me. "I see, well, forget that, where is that spirit anyway?" asked him as he puts the keychain in his pocket. As he finished saying it, the will-o'-the wisp suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You have arrived. If you want to save her, follow me," said the spirit as it flies away. "Hey, wait!" said Kira but the spirit still won't stop. "Well, looks like we have to follow it now," said him. "Then let's go," said me as both of us go after the spirit.

We followed the spirit quite far, passing some blocks and going through several alleys until the spirit stopped. "W-wait, i-isn't this, a n-nightclub?" asked Kira as we panting, looking at the place we've arrived. "My role is over now. Whether you can save her or not, now depends on you," said the spirit as it disappears. "H-hey, wait!" said Kira, but it's already too late, the will-o'-the-wisp has already gone. "Dammit, where is this anyway?" asked Kira as he looking around us.

"Well, we can think about that later. For now, we have to go inside," said me. "Wait, what, to the nightclub? Are you insane? You're still underage!" said Kira. "Hey, what about you? You're still underage too!" said me. "Well, I'm the Yakuza Kid, I can just enter it just fine," replied him. "You go first then!" said me. "Hell no, you're the one who have the idea, you go first!" said him back. "But you just said yourself that you're the Yakuza Kid and that you can enter it just fine, so you're the one who should enter it! After all I'm sure this's your father's," said me. "No, it's not. Our nightclubs aren't here, they're on the other side of the town," said Kira. "Wait, what?! You actually have nightclubs?! I just joking you know," said me surprised. "What?! Of course we have- Agh! Just, forget it!" said Kira frustrated. "Well, I'm sure the chicks here are still prettier than yours," taunted me. "Impossible! Fine, I'll go first!" said Kira. 'Finally,' thought me relieved. Kira stands in front of the nightclub's doors with his hand on both doors. "Alright, chicks, here I come!" shouted him as he pushed the doors, only to find the nightclub is actually empty.

"W-what the? I-it's empty?!" said Kira confused, only to turn his head to me and sees that I'm taking a picture of him opening the nightclub's doors. "H-hey, w-what are you doing?" asked Kira a bit afraid. "Hm, oh, I'm just taking a picture of an underage student entering a nightclub," answered me. "Wait, what?! You traitor!" shouted Kira, angry. "Hey, relax, it's not like I'll spread this out to the whole school," said me, putting my phones in my pocket. "Oh, I see, fuh, then erase it, please," said Kira, relieved. Walking through the doors, I say, "Well, I'll still hold onto this, in case I need a blackmail material," with a grin. "Agh, I knew it, you traitor! Come back here!" shouted Kira as he chasing me to the nightclub. But I keep walking to the center of the nightclub ignoring him. Suddenly, when both of us has arrived at the nightclub, all of the lights go out.

"W-what the hell?! W-what is happening?! Ahh, I'm blind!" shouted Kira in the dark. "Hey, calm down, it's just the lights went out," said me normally. "O-oh, I-I see…, hahaha, I knew it, hahaha," laughed Kira nervously. "Hah, but, the problem is, how we should proceed from here, with the lights out?" asked me. "Hm, you're right, hey, let's search for the switch, there have to be a switch for the light somewhere, right?" said Kira. "Hm, you're right, we should search for it," said me. But as we start searching for the light switch, the lights suddenly turn on. We suddenly arrive at a place that is completely different from before.

"W-what the?! What is this place?! How can we arrive here?!" said Kira, clearly surprised with our new surroundings. The place we arrived at is a circular room that when I look up I can't see where the roof is. 'This room must be so big, I can't even see the ceiling,' thought me. On the wall around us, there are six curtains that is hiding something behind it, but from the only opened curtain that is in front of us, I deduce that the others are also hiding the same thing, a big stained-glass mirror painting. "W-wow, w-what is this? I haven't seen anything like this before," said Kira. "Hm, you never saw stained-glass painting before? There are lots of those in churches, right?" asked me. "Well, I have seen some, but what I mean is, I never saw one as big as this," said Kira. True, the painting's height is practically ten times bigger than us. Stepping closer, we realized for the first time what the painting is about, and that horrifies us to the core.

_(Alright, here comes the "little" disturbing part. If you don't want to read it, skip.)_

Naked girls, a really lot of naked girls all around the borders of the painting, all of them are forming something like a spiral with the center of the painting as the center. The center of the painting of the painting is a male, or something like that. It has 2 curving horns from its head, its face are really handsome, but the blood red eyes and the evil smile ruin that image, its long hair that is colored light red spread all around its body, covering its sensitive parts, and finally, from its back sprout out 3 pair of light red bat-like wings.

Around the girls that are the closest one to it, I can see some faces. Apparently, the more to the center, the scale of the girl is getting bigger, the clothed girls, even though the clothes are too revealing, but it's still better than stark naked, are also more frequent, and the girls' faces are also much clearer. While the farthest one from the center's girls' face are hidden by their hair, the closer ones' unhidden faces are a bit blurry, but I think it's better that way. The much clearer girls' faces are painted with euphoria, their smiles are like an insane, with drools running on the sides of their smiles, and their eyes are looked up, nearly rolled back, like they're actually feeling some kind of ultimate pleasure, so pleasuring that they became addicted and mad because of it.

Among the girls' faces there only some whose faces aren't showing pleasure, instead their faces are showing hurt and pain, but it's probably still the same, seeing that even though they're not smiling, they still have the same rolled back eyes, opened mouth that's contorted in pain, still with drools running on the sides, nearly the same with euphoric faces, but instead of pleasure, they're euphoric from pain. But even then, there is one girl that is much more clearer than the rest, she's painted on the center, just in the arms of the devilish male on the center.

She's wearing a white dress, almost like a bride, it's still a bit revealing, but not as much as the rest. The dress falls below the feet, the length is covering all of the body. But the most important and horrifying thing about the girl is not the revealing white dress, but instead the face. "I-isn't that Hakuran-san?!" said Kira, really scared by what we saw. Yes, the girl on the center is no doubt Kaguya. That brown hair, that pale skin, and that brown hair, it's no doubt Kaguya. But the thing that makes us horrified are the expression, the emotion of the face that Kaguya makes. Her mouth and eyes are opened, like all of the other faces, she is somewhat feeling pleasure, but the eyes and the tears that running on her face cancel that, giving it also the emotion of fear and pain. Like she's feeling pleasure, but she's actually feeling pain and scared of it at the same time.

_(Okay, that's it for the disturbing part. You may continue reading.)_

"Oi, oi, Shini, does this mean that she's actually trapped in there?! What should we do now?! What should we do?! Hakuran-san! Hakuran-san!" shouted Kira, clearly aggravated by all of these things happening now. Walking closer until I'm right in front of the painting. Grinding my teeth, and tightening my fists until it's turned pale white, I thought, 'Is this it?! Is this the end?! We've gone through all of those supernatural things only to see that we're already too late! Only too see that we can't do anything at all to save her! Is that it?! I want power! I need power! Not to gain anything! Not to take anything! But to save her! Just to save her! Just to save my friend! I want power!'

'_Just so I can save my friend! Her! I want power!'_

"_Then so be it, Partner."_

Suddenly both of my arms feels warm. Stopping his shouting, Kira looks at me. "S-Shini, w-what is happening to your hands? W-what are those white flames?" asked Kira, forgetting what he's just did before, clearly in awe by what he sees. Lifting up my hands, I see that indeed they're covered in white flames, strangely, I don't feel any pain or burns like the usual flame, just a warm feeling in my heart. 'W-what is this flame?' asked me in my mind. Opening my left hand, I see I gripped the white blade keychain too hard that it leaves a mark. 'Wow, I don't even notice that I'm holding it all this time,' thought me. Suddenly, the white flame that is covering my left hand goes inside the keychain, leaving a bright light. Closing my eyes, I feel my left hand suddenly becomes heavy. 'W-what the?!' After the light subsides, I open my eyes, only to see that the previously small blade keychain now turned into a real white colored blade, the length is around 80 centimeters. "W-wow, that's cool, how did you do that, Shini?" asked Kira. But I don't answer him, I suddenly know what I got to do. Lowering my left hand that is holding the sword, I lift my right hand up, and opening it, a stained-glass mirror then comes down from nowhere, on it is an image of an angel with white attire on white background with black patterns. Stretching my right arm and positioning the mirror in front of me, I say,

"_Per, so, na!"_

White flame and winds then come out of the mirror, covering all of us. When I open my eyes, I see it. The same angel as the one on the mirror, with white attire, floating on the air.

"_I am thou,_

_And thou art I._

_My name is Ambriel,_

_The Angel of the Twins,_

_The Keeper of Balance,_

_Calleth upon my name,_

_And I shall cometh."_

After that, another blind light is covering us. But I know that after I open my eyes, I'll be ready to save her. For I have the power, for I have…

_Persona_

* * *

_Alright, so how is it? If any of you have problem imagining Shini's clothes or the image of Ambriel, please wait for a while for I'm working on their pictures now. It may only be finished in a couple of weeks though, so I hope you can be patient and wait for it. Alright, that's all I got to say. Good, bad, make sure to tell me your opinion by reviewing. May We Meet Again._


End file.
